


Is This Love?

by lilythegaybean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm A Sucker For Fluff So I'm Sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Touch Starved So I Wrote This To Make Up For My Lack Of A Lover, M/M, One Shot, They Both Got Issues But It's Okay Because They Have Each Other, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythegaybean/pseuds/lilythegaybean
Summary: Sasuke comes home from a mission wounded and Naruto takes care of him. This a canon divergence fic so it takes place in the canon universe but doesn't necessarily fit into the canon plot. It's just some cute hurt/comfort fluff, enjoy!DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in it. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and other owners of the show. However, I DO own this plot and story so please do not steal my writing or ideas.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Is This Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic on ao3 and I hope you enjoy it! Ok, so I know that even though Sasuke's wounds in this weren't serious, he would have probably still gone to the hospital, but that would be boring right? I gotta have some way to sneak in some hurt/comfort even though it wouldn't be canonly correct haha. Also, I would love to hear feedback or advice in the comments! This doesn't really fit in as a part of the canon plot, but it takes place in the canon world. It's just some nice fluff that I enjoyed writing :)

Naruto's heartbeat sped up as a certain raven-haired boy walked through the door of their shared apartment. Sasuke slid down the cold wall and took a deep breath. He had scratches on his arms and face and dried blood was visible around his shirt that was still clinging to his chest from lingering sweat. A mess to say the least, but apparently not rough enough for the current Hokage and the boys' teacher, Kakashi, to send him to the hospital. Sasuke could feel the relief wash over him, despite the stinging stemming from his chest. This was the place he could feel safe, his _home_. Naruto dropped the book he was reading and rushed over to his boyfriend, worry spread across his face.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke in the eyes, and their silent communication said all that either one needed to know. Naruto was there to help, and Sasuke was willing to let him in. Still fixed in the sea of black, the blue eyes drifted from concern to determination. Naruto got up from where he was kneeling in front of Sasuke to go get a first aid kit and he felt a knot in his heart. No matter how small the cut, how minor the pain, Naruto always wanted everyone to be okay, and he hated when anyone got hurt, especially the one he cared for most. His empathy ran deep, but there will always be dangerous missions to be carried out and that was part of Sasuke's and his duty as shinobi. The blonde's thoughts still raced when he walked back towards Sasuke. He didn't quite know what kind of mission Sasuke was sent on but Naruto trusted Kakashi and his judgment.

"Hey babes, I'm okay, stop worrying so much." Naruto just gave a weak smile and brushed some strands of hair out of the Uchiha's face as he worked to clean the smaller cuts that coated Sasuke's arms before he had to deal with the larger cut on his chest. Sasuke still felt his stomach flutter when Naruto gently shifted his focus to his other arm.

"Tough mission?"

"Mmm." A tender peck on the cheek was all that Naruto needed to do to make the raven's face turn pink. The goofy idiot standing in front of him put so much care and love into what he was doing. Sasuke marveled at the fact that Naruto was always there for him, truly. He actually cared about what happened to him, something Sasuke couldn't quite wrap his head around. The bright boy's sunshine was contagious, and he was Sasuke's light. Sasuke closed his eyes and rested, focusing on Naruto's rough hands softly wrapping his own in bandages, engrossed in the way his warmth seemed to spread and he smiled slightly.

_"Oh come on! We would look so cute in them, and we could take a photo with that camera I just got!"_

_"I am **not**_ _wearing a dress with you and I would definitely not take a picture in them either!"  
_

_"Oh but you are, for me," Naruto gave Sasuke puppy eyes that he knew he couldn't resist and they both burst out in giggles._

_Sasuke contained his smile and scoffed, "Fine, but this is only because I like you." Naruto dragged Sasuke towards the counter and bought the two strawberry themed dresses, one in black, and one in pink. Naruto was grinning widely from his success in winning Sasuke over as he grabbed his hand and ran towards the woods, not caring about anyone but them and Sasuke laughed at his boyfriend's eagerness. Everyone always wondered how Naruto could get Sasuke to laugh so easily, but Sasuke just couldn't help laughing when the blonde practically radiated happiness. After a few minutes of Naruto lugging Sasuke and lots of exchanged smiles, they finally reached a clearing in the forest._

_"Ok, you change over there, I'll change over there," Naruto said, pointing towards two opposite bushes."Then, we'll surprise each other!"_

_"Wait, wait, right now?" Naruto couldn't resist smiling at Sasuke's hesitant face._

_"Why not?" He handed Sasuke the black dress and then went to go change in his matching one. Sasuke went over to his assigned bush and changed into the dress. He thought he looked ridiculous and he couldn't believe Naruto spent his money on this but whatever. "Ok, ready?"_

_"Hmph." They walked out and both boy's faces blushed when they saw each other._

_"Oh my gosh! You look so cute!"_

_"I know you did not just call me cute."_

_"Of course I did!" Sasuke broke his look of embarrassment into a wide grin, something only Naruto could draw out of him. Then, Naruto did something Sasuke never thought would happen, Naruto **picked up** Sasuke and swung him around with a big giggle. Sasuke screamed and then giggled too, his face turning bright red._

_"Let me down! You're crazy!"_

_"Crazy about you," Naruto commented as he set Sasuke back down on his feet, pulling Sasuke towards his chest, making the dress swirl around him, his smile still stuck on his face. This only made Sasuke blush a deeper shade of red._

_"God, how do you always know the right thing to say?"_

_"I guess that just happens when you're with someone you love." Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's last word. **Love**. **Is this what love is like?** Naruto had always managed to make Sasuke smile and there was never a dull moment with him. He was the light of his life. No, he was the **love** of Sasuke's life. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met and it felt as though time stopped, they were both lost in each other. Sasuke leaned in and gave Naruto a long kiss on the lips, but this was unlike the kisses they had shared before, it was full of meaning and longing. Sasuke could **feel** the sparks from where his fingertips met Naruto's and it was beautiful._

_Sasuke pulled away softly, the touch lingering on his lips, and pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Naruto, I love you. I love you so much."_

_Naruto smiled widely. "I love you too, Sasuke."_

"You good there?" Naruto whispered gently, bringing Sasuke back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Both boys offered each other smiles of affection and compassion.

"Can you take off your shirt babe, I need to check out where this blood is coming from," Naruto asked, gesturing towards his chunin vest.

"Mm, yes, of course." Naruto helped Sasuke slide his vest down his shoulders and pulled his dirty navy shirt over Sasuke's head. 

Naruto took a deep breath in. "This isn't as bad as I thought." Naruto's voice was still at a whisper and Sasuke could feel his warm breath on his now bare chest.

"It's just a long cut from a blade, but Shizune said it didn't need official medical care because it isn't that deep. I'm mostly just tired from my mission."

"Ok, well I'm going to clean you up, and then we can go to bed, sound good?"

"You don't need to baby me."

"I know, but I want to." Sasuke smiled. He knew that Naruto worried about him just as Sasuke did when Naruto was out on missions, and they always helped each other after. Naruto took a soft washcloth and slowly wiped away at the cut that spread from Sasuke's chest down to his stomach. Naruto placed a firm hand on Sasuke's to comfort him and they stayed just like this for a while; Sasuke resting and Naruto cleaning in silence, just happy to be back in each other's presence. Naruto mindfully started wrapping the wound in bandages, the atmosphere staying still. When Naruto finished he just took a deep breath and pushed the kit to the side, then sat down next to Sasuke, who still had his eyes closed in his original position by the door, and he took Sasuke's hand, drawing small circles on the back of it. When your bonds built on love and emotion run as deep as Naruto and Sasuke's, you don't need to say much.

"You should probably go wipe yourself down with a towel and change." Sasuke was still in the dirty pants that he had worn on the mission. Sasuke sighed and stood up, untying his headband and walking towards the bathroom, the cold tile nipping at his feet. Naruto took this opportunity to change, letting the fabric drape over him as his thoughts started to settle on sleeping. 

Sasuke didn't want to ruin the bandages that Naruto had wrapped around him just moments ago, so he just took a wet washcloth and wiped the parts of his body that weren't covered, then changed into a simple t-shirt and boxers to sleep in. He wiped off his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes said more than his face, after years of masking emotions, there was always a permanent cover, but all Sasuke's walls fell down when he was with Naruto. He used to hate it, but Naruto was patient, despite his outgoing personality and he _cared_ , he could read his eyes and see his pain, and he _understood_.

Sasuke walked towards his love, who was settling into their shared bed. Sasuke laid down in bed, letting the soft sheets cover and soothe him. When Naruto's arm reached around Sasuke and pulled him towards his chest, all his thoughts and feelings from the day melted away. Laying there in the warmth of Naruto's arms, he was content, everything was going to be okay. Because they had each other. **This is definitely love.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this as much as I liked writing it! I just really an urge to write some cute hurt/comfort fluff so I did haha. Also, can you tell I was thinking about the strawberry blonde trend lol :p Please let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
